Contagious
by angelflutest
Summary: What happens when Peter's twin sister appears after the police come sniffing around? Is she like her brother? Will Roman be able to handle her when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**My thanks to whoever got this category up! I personally love this show on Netfliks, I have not read the book so don't get mad if there are a few things off. I'm going strictly by the show. This starts at the end of episode 3. I don't own anything except my oc!  
Please enjoy!**

Driving down the interstate, smiling lightly as I quickly passed the "Welcome to Hemlock Grove" sign. Sighing I eased off the gas of my little corvette. Looking down at the GPS one more time, trying to navigate my way through this small town. Excited to see my brother again, but weary of seeing my mother. Pulling up to a red light, blaring the music coming out of my custom radio. Hearing an engine reave I looked to my left to see a little red foreign car. Rolling my eyes I watched as the light turn green and the red car take off.

"Everywhere you go."

Taking off again, looking at the town in curiosity before turning off the main road heading deeper into the forest.

"Should be around here somewhere."

Smiling as I spotted the mailbox I was looking for. Pulling in front of it I came to a stop, gently sliding out of my car. Walking down the steps, smiling a little at the trailer house before sighing. I wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle, but my brother and mother were, I was just going to have to adjust. Knocking on the white door, smiling at the boy that answered the door.

"Brittany?"

"Hey Peter."

Grinning I hugged my twin, laughing as he easily picked me up. His light brown hair longer than I remembered, he had grown too, at least a head taller than me.

"I missed you."

He laughed at that before he ushered me in.

"Where's mom?"

"Around. How are you?"

I shrugged taking a seat on the couch as Peter sat next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know him."

"He was still my father."

I scoffed, standing up.

"Come on, I need to get my stuff out of my car."

He nodded, following me out to my little car.

"How do you even get this car so packed?"

"Shut up and grab a box."

He laughed grabbing a box before showing me my new room, leaving me alone to unpack.

**I know it's short, but it gets better in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, like I said, this chapter is a lot longer. I hope everyone enjoys. Naturally I don't own anything except Brittany.**

Waking up with a groan, forcing myself to rummage through my duffle bag grabbing a deep blue, form fitting, V neck shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black with gold studs 3 inch heels. Grabbing a silver necklace with a silver celtic knot pendant, smiling at my reflection as I brushed my dark brown hair so it fell over one shoulder, gently applying some green eyeshadow and black eyeliner to my blue green eyes. Applying some pink lipgloss before grabbing my zebra print backpack and heading down the hall.

"Morning sis."

I grumbled in reply while grabbing a cup of coffee from my mother.

"I don't want to go to school."

Peter scoffed at me.

"You'll be fine, come on, we need to go."

"Fine."

Sitting in my last class for the day, watching the teacher in boredom while my brother sat behind me. Finally the bell rang, letting us out of this hellhole. Feeling a pat on my shoulder I smiled lightly at my brother.

"I'll see you later."

"Ass."

He smirked before walking off, leaving me to listen to the rich girls try to mock me, again.

"Look, even the wolf doesn't want anything to do with her."

Sighing I turned on the girls, glaring at them.

"Can I help you girls? Surely, you have something better to talk about except the new girl."

Grabbing my bag before walking out of the building, looking for Peter before spotting him juggling some orange balls for a very tall young woman. Smiling softly I walked over laughing as he dropped all three.

"Last I checked hon, you couldn't juggle."

Peter turned laughing lightly in agreement before turning to the girl, looking at her I realized she was a few years younger than me. Her arms were bandaged up, strait black hair covering most of her face, for what I could see I could tell she was a kind child.

"Brit this is Shelly, Shelly this is my sister Brittany."

"Hello."

I smiled at her as she tentatively smiled back.

"Got any other tricks?"

Looking up at the smooth voice, shifting my weight at the pair in front of me. The boy was dressed all in black, with dark brown hair. The girl was blonde wearing a pink shirt that looked really expensive.

"None with the ladies present."

"Have you met my cousin, Letha?"

"No."

I watched as Peter tried to shake the girls hand but she wouldn't touch him.

"Who are you?"

I turned to look at the boy that seemed to know my brother pretty well.

"This is my sister, Brittany. Brit, this is Roman."

I smiled, offering to shake his hand, which he easily accepted.

"If the circus is over, let's get going."

Looking at Peter, he saw the question in my eyes.

"Go home."

"You're up to something, and I want in."

"Fine, just keep quiet."

Grinning I followed after Shelly into the back of the truck, watching as Letha practically sat in Peter's lap. Smiling lightly at Shelly as I moved to be more comfortable in the back of the ford.

Seeing the look I was getting form Roman I stopped moving, easily keeping eye contact with him till he focused on the road.

Watching the scenery go by, barely listening to the conversation, until I saw Peter reach behind the seat casually and place his hand over Shelly's. Smiling at my brother discretely I continued to watch the scenery, listening to the accents of the cousins as they talked.

As the truck pulled in front of our house I sighed, climbing out of the back, waving to Shelly before walking ahead of the boys and down the hill. Sitting my bag down I sighed, stretching a little before watching Peter walk in and grab a jar.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see."

Rolling my eyes I heard the door open as our mother walked in.

"Hey, how are you two?"

Scoffing I grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out the door. Trying to ignore the mounting hatred I had for the woman as I walked back to the school to retrieve my car. Hearing a car rev behind me I turned spotting Roman.

"Can I help you?"

He idled next to me as I continued to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my car."

I heard him laugh for a moment before telling me to get in, sighing I easily climbed into his car, looking over at him as he took off.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I thought you could tell me a little more about your brother."

Scoffing I shook my head.

"I can't tell you more than you already know."

"I doubt that."

Laughing I looked over at him, realizing he was quiet attractive.

"What are you and my brother up to?"

Pulling up besides my car, he turned to look at me.

"Nothing that you need to know about."

Rolling my eyes I moved to get out before feeling a hand on my wrist. Turning I sat back down.

"Are you like your brother?"

I smiled at him.

"No, but my story is very different from his."

With that I got up out of his car and climbed into my own. Taking off I headed back to the house.

Walking in I quickly realized Peter was gone.

"Where is he?"

"Out."

Sighing I realized I was stuck with my mother for the evening.

"Here."

Looking down at the meat on the table I sneered.

"I'm not hungry."

With that my mother motioned to the chair in front of her, sighing I took a seat, knowing we were going to have to talk about this eventually.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry."

She sighed again, watching me with level eyes as I returned her glare with cold eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you, I know."

"You don't know shit mom, you don't know what I fucking went through with that man."

She sighed again, as anger flashed dangerously in my eyes.

"Tell me what you went through then."

Feeling tears threaten to spill, standing up with enough force to knock my chair over, turning I ran back to my room, slamming the door before walking and curling on my bed. Sighing I let myself silently cry, hearing a knock on the door I didn't answer until I heard the muffled tone of my brother.

"Come in."

My voice weak with exhaustion. Hearing the door open I looked over at Peter as he walked over to me, sitting next to me I curled against him.

"Easy Brit, I have you."

**What do we think guys?  
Remember to review and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's just amazing to me how well this story is being received. I love all of you and I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Oh! Side note, the timing is a little off in this chapter and I'm apologizing now. Other than that enjoy!**

School was boring, the kids in my class continued to tease me, but I ignored them. Walking outside for lunch, gently munching on an apple as I walked around the school. Spotting Peter and Letha talking, rolling my eyes I spotted Roman watching the pair.

"You know, standing there watching, could be considered stalking."

He looked down at me as I leaned against the railing beside him, looking up at him.

"I'm just observing."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

"Would he hurt her?"

Looking up at him again before looking over at my brother.

"No, he's a good kid."

"Good."

I smiled at him, which he easily returned.

"My sister has taken a liking to you."

I nodded, over the past few weeks I had been making it a point to get to know Shelly, even stood up for her when she was being bullied a few times.

"She's a good kid, the rest of the people here just don't like people that are different."

Watching him walk down the ramp to stand next to me.

"You don't like it here."

I shook my head.

"I'm from the south, the people here takes a little getting used to."

He nodded, watching as I shifted to watch the teenagers walking around.

"You're being bullied."

Glancing up at him, nodding a little.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle though."

He smiled.

"Good to hear."

Nodding I was about to say something when we heard the bell ring.

"Guess we better be getting back to class."

"Guess so."

Laughing I shouldered my bag before walking into the building, ignoring the whispers of the other girls as I walked into my classroom.

Walking out of the building I quickly linked arms with Peter before he could complain.

"Have fun with Letha?"

He laughed, elbowing me.

"About as much fun as you had with Roman."

Laughing I nodded.

"Good point."

Spotting Roman and Shelly walking past us I waved before steering Peter over to my car.

"C'mon, lets go home before you and Roman take off without me."

He laughed sliding into the passenger seat.

"You could always come with us. We're going to see Destiny."

Gasping at his tone, knowing I loved our cousin Destiny.

"I'm going with you."

"That's my sister I know and love."

Shaking my head I reached over, lightly smacking my brother upside the head as we pulled up to the driveway.

"C'mon, he'll be here soon."

Nodding I climbed out, grabbing my backpack, having enough time to set it on the floor before Roman was knocking on our door.

"C'mon."

Rolling my eyes I started to follow the two before I received a look from our driver.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you? I'm not letting you disrupt me from seeing my cousin."

"Who said you could come?"

I pointed at Peter who sighed.

"Will you two stop fighting and get in the car."

Smirking at Roman I walked over to his car, moving to sit next to Peter, I ended up sitting in his lap when Roman got in.

"Well this is comfy."

Both the boys rolled their eyes while I got comfortable.

Propping my feet in Romans lap, smirking at him when he glanced at me.

"So, did you and my cousin have a pleasant lunch?"

Laughing lightly I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"Nutrition! They don't call it lunch anymore."

Elbowing Peter lightly, letting him know now was not the time to be teasing Roman. Roman gave him a level look before focusing back on the road.

"Roman! Hey! She pities me."

Roman reached down to shift, brushing his hand against my exposed calf making me jump a little at the sudden contact.

"Yeah, she's all heart."

After that the car ride became very awkward. Sitting between the two, trying not to move when Roman set his hand over my ankle, leaving it there until he needed to shift again.

Pulling up to a building with a painting of outer space on the side, grinning I practically jumped out of the car, effectively kicking Roman in the stomach by accident.

"I am so sorry."

"Uh huh."

Smiling apologetically as we walked up the two flights of stairs.

"She doesn't know your back Brit, stay back until we actually get in."

"Fine."

Pouting I stayed back, smiling when Roman gave me a light smile. Watching Peter knock on the door, smiling when I saw the dark head of my cousin come out, hugging him around the neck.

"Come in. I'll just be a second."

Walking in after Roman, looking around at the red painted walls, listening to Destiny talk to her client.

"Now, I want you to find time every day to be mindful of the love and nourishment flowing from your Manipura, ok?"

Looking at the heavyset man as he passed.

"And lay off the refined sugars, it messes with your metabolism."

"All right, thank you."

As she closed the door she turned and smiled at Peter, still not seeing me from my hiding spot behind Roman.

"Another happy customer?"

"Crushed a couple blue pile in his tea. The sugar thing was just common sense."

"Like when your doctor tells you to stop smoking."

And just like that my cover was blown because Roman had to make a comment.

"One size fits all…Brittany?"

I smiled, waving at her before she pulled me away from Roman into a chocking hug.

"I didn't know you were back love."

"A few weeks ago."

Glaring at Peter from my spot as Destiny did not look happy.

"A few weeks and your just now coming to see me?"

I nodded.

"Sorry Des. Got busy."

"I can see that."

Laughing she pulled away, looking between the two boys, as Peter decided to introduce her to Roman.

"This is our cousin, Destiny Rumancek."

"I'm Roman."

I tried not to laugh as Destiny grabbed Romans hand, looking at his palm for a moment.

"See anything interesting?"

"Hmm."

Dropping his hand she turned back to Peter as Roman looked at his hand in curiosity.

"You three have something for me?"

Peter reached into the brown bag he was carrying, producing a small gold box.

"Ooh! Orangies."

Destiny ripped into the box grabbing one.

"What a sweetie."

Seeing Peter place a jar filled with something red on the table I looked between the two.

"Just tell me why this is better than running?"

"Fucked if I can, D."

Destiny opened the jar and I covered my nose at the thick smell.

"Oh God, what is that?"

Roman smirked looking down at me.

"Not a fan of blood?"

I shook my head no before following him into Destiny's kitchen while she placed something into the jar.

"Sorry, buddy Bon appetit."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Better let it sit overnight for good measure."

Jumping she smiled at Peter.

"We'll need some tequila."

"Is that part of it?"

I laughed a little at the look Des gave Roman.

"No. Umm, something in a pretty bottle. Silver's good."

"You got it."

And just like that we were leaving, making the long ride back home, curling against Peter, closing my eyes to rest. A few minutes later, the boys assumed I was asleep.

"What's her story anyway?"

I felt Peter sigh.

"Our parents split up, my dad couldn't take the idea of his normal daughter living the life of a gypsy. So he took her out of state."

"Why did she come back then?"

Peter shuffled, moving me so I was almost curled completely in his lap.

"She and my father had a, disagreement. I don't know the details, she won't talk to anyone about it."

I felt a hand rub my calf softly, I could only assume the soft hand belonged to Roman.

"So she isn't a werewolf?"

"No, she's normal."

Sighing I felt myself finally falling asleep.

Waking up in my warm bed, looking around for a moment before getting up, looking out the window I realized it was past noon.

"Not used to sleeping this late."

Stretching I moved to take a shower, washing away all the makeup, dirt, and grime from yesterday. Sighing at the feeling of the hot water beating down on my clean skin.

"Come on girl, time to do something with your life."

Turning off the shower, moving to stand in front of the mirror. Sighing at the numerous scars on my face, chest, and arms.

"Least Roman and his family won't see me like this."

Pulling on my pajamas since I woke up in my clothes from yesterday, walking back into my room, deciding to do my homework so my grades wouldn't drop with all this mess going on.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!  
I have chapter 4 all nice and ready to be uploaded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still am blown away on how this story is being received.  
I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

"I am never riding with you two ever again."

Looking up at the giant house we had pulled in front of.

"Just stay here."

"Fine."

Watching the boys take off towards the side I sighed, stretching out in the seat. Watching the people walk by I ducked down a little more, trying to stay conspicuous.

"What's taking those two so long? Whatever they're looking for can't be that hard to find."

Right as I was debating on getting out of the car and leaving the two came out of the house.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"We think so."

Lifting my feet as Roman got in before settling them back on his lap, leaning against Peter, watching as we took off.

"So, are either of you going to tell me what you found?"

I was met with silence, sighing I spotted a shape in Romans pocket, thinking fast I pulled out a black piece of paper and a pair of hot pink lace boy shorts with a white bunny tail on the back.

"Wow, so Roman, is there something you wish to share with the class?"

Peter laughed, earning us both a heated glare from the teen. Looking at the black paper I realized it was an invitation.

"Didn't know either of you were into raves?"

"We're not."

Looking up at my brother in curiosity as he grabbed the paper from me, leaving me to look at the underwear before scoffing and tossing it at Roman. Curling my feet in front of me and away from him.

"It's gonna be a long ride back."

Leaning against the car, biting into a burrito as we tried to come up with a plan.

"I need to know if you're taking this as seriously as I am."

Rolling my eyes I moved to start walking away from the pair. Annoyed that they were both deliberately keeping me out of the loop.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home, you two continue your bromance and conspiring."

I vaguely heard Roman ask what my problem was to which Peter replied I didn't like being kept out of the loop.

Hearing the car start I wasn't surprised when Peter pulled me into the car as they were driving by.

"Jerks, you're both going to kill someone doing this crap."

Peter laughed, watching as I accidentally kicked Roman pretty hard as I was trying to maneuver into a sitting position.

"Sorry."

"Will you stop that?"

"Sorry."

Laughing I finally sat upright just in time for Peter to get out of the car.

"Have her home by a decent hour."

Looking over at Roman, a glare playing across my features.

"What's going on?"

"You wanted to know what's going on, so I'm going to tell you."

And like that he explained the murders and how they were certain that Lisa Willoughby's death was murder.

"So that's what you two were doing."

He nodded.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked again.

"My house."

"Why?"

He just kept his smirk up before pulling up to the giant house.

"Wow."

Stepping into the house I felt a little out of place.

"This is so cool Roman."

He scoffed, motioning up to the stairs.

"Looks like my mother and Shelly aren't back yet come on."

Shrugging I followed him upstairs, entering the hallway I was shocked when Roman pushed me back into a wall.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked again, leaning down his mouth a few inches from mine when we heard the door open.

"Shit."

Smiling I blushed, maneuvering away from him when Shelly walked past us, smiling she waved at me. Smiling I waved back before feeling Roman grab my hand and lead me downstairs. Seeing a woman with dark brunette hair wearing a white dress reaching for a man wearing a light suit.

"Hey."

Seeing the look of hatred cross the woman's face as she saw me I realized that, that was his mother.

"Hey. Um, your mother fainted at the library."

Roman stood in front of me in protection while his mother stood up.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you call me?"

She sighed; obviously walking was difficult for her.

"I'm…very tired. Uh, be a dear and run your uncle back to wherever, would you?"

Passing her I followed after Roman, trying to stay out of the woman's way.

"I'll see you later, I can walk."

He turned to me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Take your uncle, I'll see you when you pick up Peter."

He nodded, moving to watch me walk out of sight. Waving at them when they went flying past in Roman's car.

Grabbing my iPod I decided to keep walking past my house, walking into town, deciding to rest I stopped at a park bench. Not noticing the guy sitting on the opposite end. Breathing a sigh of relief I took my ear buds out.

"Nice to see you have survived without me."

**Ha Ha  
Tell me what you think and I will update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely readers!  
I am still in shock on how well this is going over, I just want all of you to know I really appreciate the reviews and everyone that has favorite and followed the story! **

**Very quick warning, there is a lemon/smut at the end.**

**That being said I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

Turning to look at the familiar voice, almost jumping to my feet when I saw my father sitting next to me. His green eyes hardened at they stared at me; brown hair slicked back, black turtleneck and dark jeans on.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked at my tone, watching as I sat back, making it appear there was nothing wrong to the people walking by.

"I thought I would see how my darling daughter is doing. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when there is a restraining order against you."

He laughed lightly.

"Your restraining order ran out last week my dear."

"I'm warning you, get the hell out of this town, or I will kill you myself."

Keeping eye contact with him, watching as he nodded before standing up.

"Keep making comments like that little girl, and something bad will happen to you."

Standing up I glared up at the man as he smirked down at me. Watching him swing his arm back I tried to duck but was to late as his fist met the side of my head, knocking me out.

"Wake up honey."

Shaking my head I looked up at my father, struggling when I realized I was tied to a chair, my arms tied tightly behind my back, my ankles tied together.

"Let me go you son of a bitch."

He sneered before slapping me across.

"A young woman shouldn't talk like that. I see that gypsy scum of a mother and brother are rubbing off on you already."

Trying not to cry as half my face stung.

"What do you want with me?"

He knelt down, cupping my cheek gently.

"I want you to suffer for putting a restraining order on me."

"You almost killed me."

He laughed and that's when I smelt the alcohol and weed on his breath, sighing I knew there was no getting through to him.

"Now, my darling little princess, are you ready for your punishment?"

Looking to the side, wincing when I felt him smack me again.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

Turning to him, I knew to think about what I say unless I wanted to die.

"Yes sir."

He smiled in amusement before I felt another slap. Looking at him I waited to see what he would do next.

"I'm going to make you beg my dear, then, and only then, will I stop."

"Yes sir."

Sighing I already knew what he wouldn't let me go till I was on the verge of passing out. Hearing a crack I gasped, biting my lip to keep quiet as the whip cut into my abs.

"Might as well scream my dear, there's no one around to hear you."

After three more sharp strikes I was screaming with every whip he made. Finally I heard him place the whip down, feeling the tears sliding down my face I knew there wasn't much left of my pride.

"Thank God those three can't see me now."

My voice barely above a whisper, but my father stopped all the same.

"Who?"

Shaking my head I refused to tell him I was thinking about Peter, Roman, and Shelly. Feeling something sharp dig into my thigh I screamed in pain. Looking down I watched as my father pulled out the knife before plunging it into my other thigh.

"Please daddy, stop, I can't take anymore."

He paused, watching me for a moment before nodding.

"Ok princes, no more."

He grabbed my chin firmly before smiling and untying me.

"The doors over there, go on, have fun in school princess, I'll see you soon."

Limping unsteadily to the door, knowing I had a long walk ahead of me. After a few steps I felt my cell phone going off, sighing I held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Sighing I shook my head at the commanding tone.

"If I tell you, will you not tell Peter, please Roman? I"

"Where are you?"

Sighing I looked up at a street sign before telling Roman.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't move."

Hanging up I took a seat on the curb, glaring at the sky when it started to rain, quickly escalating into a downpour, soaking me to the bone. Wrapping my arms around myself trying to stay warm, finally I saw headlights coming down the road, a few seconds later I was looking into the eyes of Roman as he helped me into his car. Watching as he climbed into his seat before starting the car and taking off.

"What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, I placed my head in my hands as my body started to shake with sobs. That's when Roman stopped the car, turning he stared at me for a moment.

"You're bleeding."

Looking down I realized my shirt was becoming soaked with blood.

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Sure."

Watching him take off again I moved to lean against him, getting desperate for some warmth.

"Thanks."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around me, holding me to him. Finally we pulled up to the hospital.

"Come on."

Before I could get out of the car I was swept into his arms as he carried me into the hospital, calling for someone to help. After being placed in a stretcher I smiled at him before being wheeled into surgery.

Looking around in a daze for a moment till I heard the door open.

"Glad to see your up."

Smiling at the blue eyed teenager as he moved to sit next to me.

"When can we leave?"

"When you feel ready."

I nodded, moving to sit up. Pausing when pain shot through my admen.

"I might need a little help."

He nodded once, slipping my arm over his shoulders, easing me onto the floor. Hissing in pain for a moment before standing on my own two feet, swaying lightly before nodding at Roman and walking out of the hospital.

"Wait here."

Nodding I waited for him to bring the car around, sliding in I smiled over at him.

"What happened to you?"

Sighing I explained everything that had happened with my father, all the torment I went through the past few years, what had happened before he called, everything.

"Brit."

I sighed, curling into him.

"Just take me home, please."

"Alright."

He shrugged before turning the car towards my house.

Waking up I looked over at my mother who was standing in the doorway.

"How are you?"

"Head spinning, abs on fire, sore legs. Other than that, just fine."

She sighed walking over to sit with me.

"Stay home today, heal."

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled, patting my head.

"When you feel up to it come into the kitchen, you can help me cook lunch."

Nodding I worked on standing up, eventually walking in to help her with some sort of weird concoction made of meat.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Sighing I went into my story about last night, even explaining how Roman had helped me. As she was about to say something we heard someone knock on the door. Looking at each other I shrugged before watching my mother get up to answer the door.

"Oh! Hello."

Leaning a little I quickly recognized the black hair and pale skin of Roman's mother.

"Good afternoon."

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

Watching the woman in curiosity as she entered our home.

"Sit, please."

"Oh, uh, well, we haven't officially met."

I smiled lightly at her as she took in my appearance, making me blush a little. Being spotted in a hot pink sports bra, my abs with a giant pad over it, black shorts that hung low on my hips, and another pad covering each thigh, I knew I had a black eye that looked suspicious. Watching as the two tried to shake hands, stopping when Roman's mother realized my mothers hands were sticky, making me almost laugh.

"Uh, my name"

"I'm sorry."

"Our children are friends."

"Yeah, I know your son. Not much meat on his ribs, but he didn't say no to seconds."

"Mom."

She laughed tossing a rag at me. Looking over at Roman's mother as she took an uneasy seat next to me. Rolling my eyes as Casper appeared, turning back to my sketch book continuing my sketch of Roman leaning against his car.

Listening as my mother got Roman's mother to pay five grand for some 'medicine' before Roman's mother noticed my drawing which was almost done.

"You have some talent."

"Thank you."

She smiled for a moment.

"Would you like a ride to see Roman?"

Giving her a suspicious look, looking over at my mother who shrugged.

"If you don't mind."

She nodded, watching as I stood up with grace despite my injuries. Quickly changing into an actual bra and a black sweater that covered my injuries, pulling on some blue jeans and a pair of hot pink flats. Walking back in, saying goodbye to my mother before following Roman's mother out of my house and into her Ford truck. Sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window when she started talking.

"My son has become attached to you."

I shrugged.

"He's a good man, he, cares about his friends."

She nodded, pulling into the grand drive way.

"Come on dear."

Sighing I followed her into the house to see a black woman talking to an obviously high Roman.

"Roman would you care to introduce our guest?"

Watching the woman stand up I moved to sit on the armchair next to the teenager. As I was passing this Dr. Chasseur, she turned to me, watching as I sat next to Roman, smiling at him as he smiled up at me.

"Mind if I ask what happened to your eye?"

Turning to her, my smile dropping, before I could say anything Roman's mother stepped in, asking if she wanted something to drink.

"How are you?"

"Better, sore, but better."

He nodded, smiling slightly as he touched my knee. That's when his phone went off.

Sighing I watched him stand up.

"Yeah?…Yeah, I have an idea."

He hung up motioning for me to follow him.

"We'll be back later mother."

"Have fun."

Barely keeping up with Roman's fast pace, reaching for his hand, making him slow down a little.

"What's going on?"

"Letha's missing."

"What?"

He nodded, opening his car door for me before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Where do you think she is?"

"With your brother."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

He scoffed lightly.

"What were you doing with my mother anyway?"

"Just catching a ride, she scares me."

He laughed for a moment, his eyes turning back to normal slowly, obviously coming off his high. Pulling up to my house I sighed, looking over at him.

"How bought you take me to a hotel or something first? If they are together that means I'm kicked out of the house for the night. Please Roman."

He nodded, driving off towards town.

"You don't know anything, do you?"

I shook my head.

"I would tell you if I did Roman, you know that."

He nodded before pulling up to a really nice hotel.

"I can't afford this."

"Don't worry about it."

Giving him a look before following him into the lobby, watching as he got us a room for the night, handing me one of the keys.

"Go to the room, I'm going to check on Letha."

"Be safe."

He nodded before leaving. Sighing I walked down one of the halls looking for room 111. Finally finding the room, opening it with ease, walking in my mouth dropped at the five star room.

"Wow."

Walking into the bathroom, grinning as I decided to take a shower before pulling on a fluffy white robe when I heard the door open. Smiling I went to greet Roman and thank him again for the room, till I saw his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're soaking wet, what happened?"

He brushed past me, taking off his clothes in the bathroom, obviously in shock about something. Finally he reappeared in the other robe, sitting on the queen size bed he started crying making me freak out a little.

"What happened?"

Kneeling in front of him, gently touching his face.

"They were together, weren't they?"

He nodded, slowly.

"It's ok, it's ok. Peters a good man, he'll take care of Letha."

Watching his shoulders shake, quickly realizing something else was wrong.

"Roman? Look at me, what's wrong? Surely those two aren't what upset you this bad."

"I'm ugly."

"What?"

Thinking I didn't hear him right I moved closer, running some of my fingers through his hair, trying to get him to confide in me.

"I'm an ugly person."

"No, you're not Roman."

"I have an ugliness, it's impossible to love."

"That's not true."

Sighing I leaned up, kissing him gently.

"I love you Roman, there is nothing ugly about you."

Watching his eyes light up I kissed him again, surprised when he kissed me back. Pulling back I smiled at him before moving to lie on the bed beside him, turning around he smiled at me. Standing up I watched as he removed his robe, revealing how toned he really was.

"My mom was right, not much meat on your bones."

Laughing lightly before untying my robe, watching as Roman pulled it apart, looking down at me for a moment before bending over to kiss me.

"I think I love you Brittany."

Gasping I watched as he removed my underwear before attacking my vagina, whimpering under him, reaching for his head before having my hands knocked away. Just as I felt the familiar coil in my gut tighten he pulled away.

"Roman?"

He smirked before removing his grey underwear, leaving me to gape at his member before he roughly slammed it into me, making me scream in pain. Keeping up a fast pace I realized through my foggy thoughts that this Roman was something different, this Roman didn't care that he had hurt me. Screaming again, trying to keep up with him until finally I felt him stop, his seed shooting into me. Groaning when he pulled out, looking down at me for a moment, his eyes becoming clear again.

"Brittany?"

I smiled lightly sitting up as best I could.

"It's ok Roman, just, stay here, ok? I don't want you driving in this mess."

**What do we think guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so, this chapter is really short, and I apologize…again. I struggled with this chapter. I hope everyone likes it!**

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Roman?"

"I'll be back."

Sighing I sat up, watching him leave the room. Sighing again I went back to sleep, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop the still livid teenager. Thinking back on what Roman had told me, he had seen Letha and Peter together, thinking that Peter and had lied to him that's why he came back in such a daze. How he saw the world was begging to crack.

"So much drama, over nothing."

Leaving the hotel I looked around before walking home, walking in just as my mother finished breakfast.

"Where were you?"

"With Roman."

She sighed, already giving up on trying to lecture me. Handing me some breakfast as Peter joined us.

"Someone has replaced this rake with a child of mine."

Peter and I both smiled making our mother happy.

"And they smile."

"You know that feeling when you have a toothache and you don't know how bad it is until it's gone?"

"Yep."

Watching Peter for a moment before starting on my breakfast again.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but I think you're better off without this tooth."

"Can I have some juice?"

"Yeah."

Rolling my eyes I went to get ready for school, praying Roman would be there so I could find out what happened after he left me. Listening to the conversation I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Well, we're making all kinds of friends."

"I'm a friendly guy."

"Does this friend have a name?"

I sighed, already knowing he was talking about Letha.

"Letha. It's like Lisa with a lisp."

"Well, I'm, I think it's meant to be 'cause neither one of you know how to wash a glass."

"It's Letha Godfrey."

"Ate you doing this on purpose?"

"I'm not doing anything…It has nothing to do with him."

"Does he know that?"

"I could care less."

"You should care, do you know where your sister was last night?"

Hearing a pause I sighed, knowing my little secret was out.

"She was with him, all night."

I decided that heading to school early and avoid Peter as much as possible was a good idea for the moment.

Walking around the parking lot I didn't see Roman's car or his mothers Truck. After going through an uneventful school day I drove to Roman's house. Knocking on the door I waited until his mother opened the door.

"Where is he?"

She sighed, seeing the look in my eyes.

"Upstairs."

"Can I see him?"

She nodded, moving to the side allowing me into the house. Keeping my gaze strait ahead as I walked up the stairs, looking in the rooms until I finally spotted Roman laying in a bed with wires and tubes connected to him.

"What the hell?"

"He's in a comma."

Turning I spotted Shelly, smiling lightly at her I moved to sit next to him. Running a hand through his hair as I watched over him.

"Come back to us Roman, please. Shelly and I need you."

**Like I said, this ones short, but next chapter Roman wakes up and Brit's dad returns!  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!  
I'm back with a longer chapter for you!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Go home Brittany."

Looking up at Roman's mother I nodded, standing up before bending over and kissing Roman's cheek. Waving good-bye to Shelly before leaving the house. Jumping in my car as I took off towards town. Feeling helpless for not being able to help Roman. Turning the music up a little louder as I flew around corners, every instinct kicking in to keep the corvette between the lines. Pushing the car faster closing my eyes for a moment, opening them just in time to see a red SUV I knew all to well deliberately pull out in front of me. Gritting my teeth I locked down on the brakes, turning hard to left trying to avoid hitting it on the narrow road. And then I heard the one sound that I knew would haunt me forever, metal scratching against metal as the SUV turned to T-bone me, causing my car to be forced to spin around, slam into the guard rail. Holding my breath as it teeter between settling back on four wheels or toppling over the rail and down the hill into the forest. Squeezing my eyes shut, as my world seemed to slow down as I felt something hit the underside of my car forcing it over the railing, tumbling down the hill. Feeling my body hit the ground again and again with crushing blows, praying I would either die or the car would stop, which ever came first. Finally the car stopped rolling, my back shoved painfully into the ground as I was upside down. Gasping in pain as I forced my body to move, smelling gasoline I knew I had to get out of the car as soon as possible. Realizing the seat belt wasn't going to give I reached into the glove box, pulling out a knife, easily cutting myself free. Crawling out from under the car, trying not to scream as my body protested the movement. Just as I was a good ten feet away my car caught fire.

"Really."

Sitting up I almost black out at the pain from an obviously broken leg.

"Shit."

Hearing footsteps I didn't bother turning around, knowing who had tried to kill me…again.

"You know, when most fathers want to see their daughters they don't have custody over they arrange a meeting. Not try to kill them."

"But I'm not like most fathers."

"Yes I know."

Feeling a hand on the back of my head, not moving as I watched the one thing in the world that was fully mine burn in a fiery heap. It was my first car, I haggled the price down at the dealership, paid the payments until it was officially paid off and officially mine.

"You owe me $40,000. Just so you know."

"Anything for you my dear."

Pulling an indifferent face as he placed his hands under my arms, lifting me to my one good leg before carrying me up the hill in silence.

"I think we need to settle a few things my lovely daughter."

"For once we agree on something."

He smirked as he placed me into the back seat of the SUV. Lying on my back for a moment before I noticed he had everything I needed to splint up my leg until I could get to the hospital and away from this ass. Taking a deep breath before grabbing the boards and the gauze. Ripping my jeans so I could slip the left leg off easily about four inches above my knee. Seeing where the bone was pressing against the skin under the knee I almost threw up. Closing my eyes as I let my fingers run over the skin lightly before pushing it back into place ripping a scream from my throat. Covering my mouth before grabbing the boards I pressed one lightly over my knee and one under my knee. Grabbing the gauze I wrapped the two pieces against my leg, wincing when pain shot through me again. Finally I was done and quiet proud of my first aid training. Watching the scenery go flying by as we approached an empty warehouse.

"Original."

"No one will hear us here."

"Good."

Relaxing for a few more minutes before he stopped the car, hopping out he left me as he walked ahead.

"Fuck it."

Watching him closely as he disappeared into the warehouse, moving my injured leg into the drivers seat first, followed by my non injured leg, sitting in the drivers seat, double checking the keys were in the ignition before starting the noisy SUV. Smirking as I spotted my father walking out of the warehouse screaming at me asking

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Smiling to myself I revved the engine.

"Time to show you what happens when you piss me off. I can't handle this shit anymore."

Just as my father was in-between the SUV and the warehouse I stomped my foot on the gas, keeping the SUV steady as I rammed my father into the side of the warehouse. Not even blinking at the blood as he spat up blood, throwing it in reverse before hitting him again, and again, and again before the SUV gave out. Walking over to him, a look of rage crossing my features as I was finally getting revenge for the past ten years. Smirking down at him as I grabbed his pistol he kept on his belt.

"Happy birthday to me."

Pointing the gun at his head, shooting him at point blank before turning and limping to the main road. Taking deep breaths as I finally reached town, almost fainting as my leg started to get to me. Hearing a honk I turned to see a black car behind me with Letha practically jumping out and running over to me.

"Brit what happened?"

"Nothing, can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks."

She helped me limp over to the car and into the back seat, where I passed out after a few minutes of driving, relieved that my nightmare was finally over.

**So?  
What are we thinking?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!  
I just wanted to say thank you for the support!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

(Roman's POV)

Waking up with a start, looking around I spotted Peter but no Brittany.

"What time is it?"

Pulling at the tubes and wires connected to me half listening to Peter, wondering how Brittany was and how much of an as she probably thought I was for leaving her.

"It's two weeks since you passed out."

"What?"

Two weeks? That couldn't be right.

"Oh, fuck me. Where's Brittany?"

"In the hospital."

Sitting up I glared at the gypsy.

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"Letha found her wondering around town with her leg in a make ship splint, she won't say what happened."

"How long?"

"Four hours ago."

I nodded, a thought crossing my mind.

"The full moon."

"It's tonight."

I nodded again, forcing myself to my feet.

"That's why I had to come back now."

"Woah, wait, wait. Easy, easy, we should get you a doctor. All right?"

"Why?"

"Complications?"

"What kind?"

"How the fuck should I know? I-I was told that comas cause blank spots or memory shit."

Remembering everything that happened at once I sighed, deciding to avoid this until later.

"Just take me to see Brit."

Slowly Peter nodded, trying to help me stand before I glared at him again.

"Alright, alright, get dressed. She should be out of surgery by now."

* * *

She looked so weak in that moment, her brunette hair in a tangled mess, a black eye forming on her left eye, a split lip making me lick my lips slowly, a bruise around her neck I could only assume was from the seat belt, her left leg was in a hot pink cast making me smile, her arms bruised from what I could see. All of a sudden her eyes twitched as she groaned, coming out of her dream like state.

"P-Peter?"

My friend smiled as his sister focused on him first.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Looks like it."

"Ass."

They smirked at each other causing a slight pang of jealousy to shoot through me before her blue green eyes focused on me, making her smile.

"Roman. You're awake."

I nodded, moving to take Peter's place as he gave us some privacy.

"What happened?"

"My father."

"Where is he?"

She smirked at me, a light appearing in her tired eyes.

"You'll never find him Roman, he's long gone."

"You killed him?"

She nodded, her eyes starting to slide shut.

"Rest, I'll be back."

"You better be, it destroyed Shelly and I for you to be gone."

I nodded, kissing her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

Leaning against my car in my fathers warehouse trying to light a cigarette as I questioned Peter.

"You sure about this?"

"Are you?"

Finally lighting my nicotine fix, taking a couple hits before looking around the warehouse in curiosity.

"I'll be able to pick up its scent from where it left the girl."

"Will I be able to keep up?"

"No. You should watch your back."

Taking another hit I finally voiced what I've been wanting to ask for two weeks.

"Do you love her?"

After a pause Peter nodded.

"Yeah, do you?"

I smirked looking away.

"Yeah."

"Shee-it."

"Shee-it."

(Brit's POV)

"Thank you doctor."

He nodded as he finished signing my release forms, helping me get used to using crutches.

"Just take it easy for now, ok?"

"Ok."

Finally leaving the hospital the first thing I did was buy a new car, an SUV that would knock Roman's mothers off the road. Looking at my watch I knew exactly where the duo would be.

"Might as well, been through hell already once today."

Speeding towards the Godfrey warehouse, smiling as I parked out front. Working my way inside listening for any signs of life in the creepy factory. Finally I spotted Roman leaning against his car.

"Howdy stranger."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bugging you."

"It's not safe."

"I really don't care."

He sighed, eventually cursing before allowing me to follow him further into the factory where we spotted Peter all wolfed out running around. All of a sudden Peter yelped before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Peter!"

Roman took off running me not far behind him; surprisingly I was getting the hang of running with crutches.

"Stay back!"

Stopping we spotted a short thin lady holding a gun.

"Shit."

"What is that?"

"Ketamine dart."

Thinking fast Roman tried to reason with the woman while I looked down at my brother, fearing for his safety.

"OK, you don't understand. You need to listen."

"There's plenty more of it if you take another step."

"Damn it Roman stop moving."

The boy sighed looking over at me before focusing on the woman again.

"Listen to me…"

"Do not make eye contact. Keep your hands where I can see them."

I sighed, wishing for nothing more than a pistol to shoot this bitch in the head with.

"Do not attempt eye contact, I will shoot you."

"It's not him."

Watching as she placed her weapon on the ground near Peter's head

"I said it's not him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…"

I shook my head at Roman, begging him not to reveal any more info than what was necessary

"I was with him the last night, the whole night."

"You're lying. You have a tell, a wavering tremolo, if you will in your voice."

"If you hurt him you're dead, you hear me? You're dead."

"He's fine."

"Bitch leave my brother alone."

That caught her attention.

"If I was on crutches I wouldn't be barking orders. If either of you threaten me again I'll come over there and break your teeth in."

Roman began to pace, obviously trying not to panic.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'm telling you, you don't know what you're doing right now. It's not Peter. We were tracking the vargulf. That's why we came out here, to get the scent."

"Just how much of what you think you know is what he told you?"

"If there's another one tonight, it's gonna be your fault. It'll be your fault."

"Roman, what can be done with few assumptions is done in vain with more. This is not your friend. This is not a person."

Finally I lost it, injured or not, no one insults my brother. Swinging my crutch up I knocked the woman in the face, she touched her jaw before punching me in the face on an already deep bruise, and loosing my balance I fell against Roman, my body shaking with the renewed pain.

"Do that again and I will shoot you."

With all that she stopped talking about Peter, just as Roman tried to take a step she pulled out the gun again, locking it on his head.

"Please go to your car and leave of your own volition. I'm gonna be really pissed off if you make me shoot you or your girlfriend."

"I'm not afraid of you."

She pushed the gun back into its holster before producing a knife and going back to Peter, panicked I yelled for her to stop while Roman threatened to kill her again. She paused giving us a look that spoke volumes.

"Ok, just don't hurt him. Just don't hurt him."

"Get the hell out of here."

Sighing I grabbed Romans hand and tried to drag him away without falling over. Finally he turned and helped me back to his car, cursing the entire way. Sighing I tried to calm him down, knowing this wasn't helping.

"Roman stop, please."

He sighed looking over at me.

"Just stop, I'm scared for my brother and you are not helping."

He finally looked me in the eye, seeing the fear I didn't bother to hide.

"Ok, ok, let's go back to my house."

"I'll follow you."

He nodded, knowing better than to push me to far in one night.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all my readers!  
Here is a new chapter! Only two more to go after this!**

"Ow, shit Roman!"

The Godfrey heir sighed, continuing to pull me to my feet from his bed, my cast hitting the floor with a heavy thump.

"Come on killer, quit complaining."

Rolling my eyes I was finally on my feet. Watching Roman walk out of the room I sighed, grabbing my crutches I followed him down the hall where Peter was passed out. Walking in I smiled softly before taking a seat on the couch. Roman leaned over kissing me softly before standing up with a start and walking over to a now awake Peter.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's ok."

Pushing myself up I limped over to my brother, watching as Roman tried to calm him down.

"It's ok. You're ok. I saw it. I mean I saw you."

I tried not to laugh as Roman stumbled over his words, obviously still in aw at seeing Peter transform back.

"Wh-what?"

Sighing I reached over, helping Peter to sit up.

"Changing back from…you know. It was fucking beautiful."

Peter looked unsure for a moment before sighing.

"If you say so. My head feels like a goddamn war dance is inside of it."

I laughed, rubbing my brothers back trying to make him feel better.

"Did you two drag me back here?"

"No."

He looked at me in disbelieve before focusing on Roman.

"Last we saw, you were down."

"Down?"

"Chasseur shot you with a dart."

"Oh, Chasseur!"

"She was gonna take you away. I, I tried to tell her how it wasn't you but… Fuck! Fuck!"

I sighed, knowing Roman was still processing the events last night.

"What?"

"I should have been stronger for you."

"Stronger?"

"I tried to stop her, we both did, but she had a gun."

Roman sighed, I smiled encouragingly at him.

"So we left. But then I circled back, but by then you were gone. Then my fucking mom calls, says to come back home and keep an eye on you."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

Reaching over I grabbed Roman's hand, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

"Two weeks in a fucking coma, and she didn't even ask me how I felt. Weird, huh?"

"I'm, I'm no judge."

"Anyway… I get back home and there you are, but she's gone."

Watching Roman bite his thumb, a habit he had when he didn't know how to say something I had noticed, I sighed, deciding to talk to my brother about what else had happened last night.

"There's something else."

Peter and Roman both looked at me.

"Letha?"

"No, no, no. She's fine."

Smirking lightly at how my brothers mind worked.

"Alexa and Alyssa Sworn? The vargulf got the sheriff's daughters."

"Shit."

I nodded, watching Peter closely before he asked something I couldn't believe I didn't think of.

"Have you heard from mom?"

"What do you mean Peter?"

"Fuckers know about me, they gotta know about her."

"Shit."

Stopping Peter from standing up I looked over at Roman.

"I'll check on the trailer, make sure she's all right, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Whatever,. Just go, please."

I smiled and mouthed a thank you to Roman while he left before forcing my brother to lay back down.

"You're still weak, stay down."

He nodded, laying back down while I maneuvered down stairs. Reaching the first floor I heard a cell phone ringing above me. Sighing I went about cooking something for Peter, jumping when I heard him behind me.

"And he walks."

"Raw."

"Got it."

Throwing a stake in a skillet, letting it cook a little on both sides before Peter grabbed it.

"Enjoy."

Walking out of the room, stopping when I heard the soft voice of Letha.

"Glad she's with him."

Walking into the main hall, hearing a siren I stopped looking out the window.

"Shit, Peter!"

He came running out of the kitchen with Letha in tow.

"I know."

"You need to hide."

They nodded, running upstairs when we heard the back door open. Sighing I took off running on the bottom floor, as fast as one could with crutches anyway. Hiding in a corner I waited, not daring to move. Just as Peter and Letha reappeared running by they caught the cops attention. Panicking I ran after them, screaming when I was thrown to the floor by one of the cops. He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me into the foyer, where another cop had a gun pointed at my brother and his girlfriend.

Hissing in pain as the cop moved his grip to my neck while pointing a gun at Letha. Screaming and kicking as the other cop moved to arrest Peter for nothing.

"You asshole leave him alone!"

In the blink of an eye Letha was pushed to the ground and the cop was threatening to break Peter's neck if either of us talked or moved again.

"Pula va cadea."

"What the fuck was that?"

"Oh, you'll get the joke when your dick falls off."

Wincing when the cop punched Peter making me scream again, thrashing at the man holding my grip, causing him to tighten his grip. Being dragged to look behind us I gasped, my heart stopping at seeing Shelly standing there.

"Oh, that's fucking perfect. Go! Get the hell out of here!"

All of a sudden Roman walked in, his attention on comforting Shelly for a moment before focusing on the rest of us. I chocked a little as the cops grip started cutting off my air supply, causing Roman's eyes to darken, his face still the picture of calm.

"Roman…you're awake?"

I rolled my eyes at Letha for a moment before focusing back on Roman as he walked past the cop holding me and towards the cop close to Letha.

"You have a gun pointed at the back of your head. Do not, repeat, do not turn around!"

Roman turned around with a sly smile on his face.

"You think I won't?"

"Put the gun in your mouth."

I looked up at Roman like he was crazy at the command he gave the cop. The other cop freaked out a little.

"Come back here! What the fuck are you doing?"

All of a sudden the cop holding rotated the gun so it was in his mouth.

Roman smirked.

"Release her."

The cop released his grip on me completely; grabbing my neck I coughed, trying to get air back in my lungs. Roman smiled at me before turning around.

"Uncuff him."

"Screw you!"

With a wider smirk Roman turned back to the cop with the gun in his mouth.

"If he's still handcuffed by the time I count to three pull the trigger."

Turning he stared at the cop.

"One."

The cop slowly walked over to Peter.

"Two!"

"Ok, ok! Just calm down, buddy."

When Peter was uncuffed he immediately moved to protect Letha.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Come here."

The cop walked over, not making eye contact for a moment before kicking me out of the way, hissing in pain I glared at the guy before realizing Roman had him in a dead stare, looking very territorial.

"Get in your car and take the 79 to the West Virginia state line. When you get there…you can take the gun out of your mouth, and you…will punch yourself in the face hard enough to break your nose. Bye now."

And just like that the two cops left, after a moment Roman bent over, helping me to my feet, checking my bruising neck before kissing me lightly.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, gently grabbing my stinging neck.

"Come here."

He whispered, gently pulling me to him, his grip just tight enough to keep my weight off my injured foot. I glanced behind Roman to see a smirking Peter as he walked over and grabbed my crutches before walking back over, clearing his voice.

"Here."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my crutches, happy to be able stand without pain again.

"It's not safe here."

"No kidding."

"I think I know where you can hide."

We looked over at Letha before shrugging and agreeing to pack ourselves into Roman's little car. Roman sitting in the driver's seat; Peter in the middle with me sitting on his lap, and Letha sitting in the passengers seat.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

I laughed, smacking my brother.

"I used to take walks back here with my dad."

"This is all part of Hemlock Acres?"

I rolled my eyes, looking up at the abandoned church in curiosity. Finally the car stopped and we piled out, sliding out the drivers' door with help from Roman, looking around I spotted Letha's father walking towards us in the cemetery.

"Well, it's a relief to see you up and about, Roman. But you- or you- should have told me."

"I'm sorry, dad, things have been a little crazy."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to listen to her weird father.

"Glad to see you're all right. Letha told me. What that mob did to your home was a disgrace."

Nudging Roman I limped towards the entrance, knowing the group would catch up to me. Deciding to stay outside, not feeling fully comfortable in a church. After a few minutes Peter and Roman reemerged, walking into the cemetery to have a heated discussion. Watching in curiosity before Roman motioned for me to follow him.

"What's up?"

"We're gonna get Peter some blankets."

"What about me?"

He smirked, his uncle walking ahead of us.

"You are staying with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

I laughed at his tone, tripping in the grass causing him to grab me, both of us laughing.

"So much grace."

"Always."

"Will you two hurry up?"

Roman sighed, keeping a hand on my lower back to keep me balanced. Glancing up at the building we were walking up to, spotting someone with snow-white hair watching us.

"Creepy."

Roman scoffed as we entered the brick building, walking through the all white corridors before reaching the cabinet with the blankets in it. Roman smirked, opening the cabinet before handing me blankets and pillows. Laughing at his expression as he thought about grabbing another blanket before gasping when I noticed a young girl with white hair watching us.

"Roman."

He turned spotting the girl as well, placing himself between the girl and me.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were here."

The girl remained silent, unblinking at us. Roman took a few cautious steps forward towards the girl.

"Hello?"

He snapped his fingers a few times.

"Anyone home?"

Again he got the same response, turning he shrugged before walking back towards me.

"She's not safe."

We both jumped and looked at the girl at her sudden voice.

"What?"

"She and the baby aren't safe. You think that monster doesn't want her too?"

"I don't know anything about that."

Shifting my weight I spotted a nurse walking by, trying to get his attention, causing Roman to turn and try to catch his attention.

"Hey! Hey, you better get some meds over here!"

Turning back I stopped and gave Roman an uneasy look when we realized the girl was gone.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

Turning we joined with his uncle, who was carrying a trey of food, before walking back to the old church.

Sitting on one of the kitchen counters, smiling at Roman as he prepared some sort of dinner for him, Shelley, and I.

"Didn't know you were good in the kitchen."

"You don't know a lot of stuff."

I scoffed tossing a spoon at him, he laughed catching it before we spotted Shelley watching us.

"They were afraid of Peter."

"Who was?"

I watched Shelley in curiosity as she tapped on her phone.

"Cook, maid. Everyone left."

"I'll always be here for you."

I smiled as Roman easily slipped into protective older brother mode.

"Promise?"

"Super pinkie swear."

I shook my head, watching the two for a moment before moving my leg so it was resting on the counter next to me, relieving the pressure I was feeling.

"Did you dream about me?"

"I did. The whole time I was out."

"Tell me about it."

"You were exactly like you've always been…more beautiful than this world deserves."

I nodded in agreement, smiling when Shelley looked at me before focusing on Roman. My smile grew as the siblings hugged it out.

"What's wrong?"

"Wish I could see myself there."

Roman was silent for a moment, our dinner long forgotten.

"Where's mom?"

"Don't know. I'm afraid."

"That makes two of us."

Roman glanced back at me, smiling lightly before focusing back on Shelley.

"It's ok."

**So, I decided to leave it there for a reason.  
Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!  
How are you?  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

"I'm going to meet Peter."

I sighed looking up at Roman.

"And you want me to stay here?"

"No. I want you to protect Letha."

I nodded, knowing it wasn't worth the argument.

"Fine."

Walking out to my SUV I made the drive to Letha's house with Roman's instructions. Pulling up to the large house, looking at the floor to ceiling windows for a moment, seeing Letha move to answer the door in a white sweater I could help but find it fitting since the girl was the least clued in on what was going on. Hopping out I smiled and hugged the pregnant teenager.

"Hi little momma, let's get you back in the house and out of the cold."

She laughed, seeing the smile on my face. Walking in I sighed as she lead the way to the kitchen.

"Want some tea?"

"I would love some."

We smiled at each other as she moved to put a teakettle on. Making light conversation, along with some teasing from the both of us about becoming sisters, just as she placed two teabags in two mugs I spotted something white out of my peripheral vision, turning to see what it was as the teakettle went off. Spotting the girl that had stopped Roman and I a couple days ago I paused, clearing my throat so Letha would look up from her phone. Thinking fast she moved the kettle and turned off the heat before opening the door.

"Christina. Hey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I blinked at the girls somewhat timid voice, my gut telling me not to trust the teenager.

"That's all right, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Is your dad home?"

"No. Uh, do you want me to call him?"

"No, no."

At the girls afraid tone I stood up, moving around the island so I could watched the pair, keeping a close eye on Christina incase she tried to attack Letha.

"Ok. He's probably out wondering where you are."

"Well, please don't tell him I'm here, ok?"

"Yeah, Did you want to come in?"

Watching as the girl climbed the stairs into the house, leaning against the island again, not quiet relaxing.

"I thought I heard a noise. It sounded like someone screaming."

"Yeah, I was just making some tea. Hey, sit down."

As Christina took the seat I had been sitting in, she gave me a cold stare that would have unnerved anyone other than my brother and I.

"Who are you?"

"Brittany Rumancek."

She nodded once as I stared her down.

"Do you want a cup?"

I smiled at Letha.

I have tea all the time. Yeah, ok."

Just as Letha turned her back we both heard Christina whisper.

"Stupid fucking bitches."

Glancing at Letha she silently mouthed 'No', nodding I decided to pretend I hadn't heard the deranged teenager. Letha handed her a cup before turning to make ours.

"So, do want to tell me what's wrong? Why'd you leave the hospital?"

"It wasn't safe there."

"Ok. Why do you think it wasn't safe?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess."

"Like when you're in a dark room but you can still feel a hand in front of your face."

We stood in silence for a moment, both Letha and I weighing our options on what to do with the girl.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That it's coming after me."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that's not true."

"Well, I-I had that feeling… and I just had to get away. I had to come here."

"Why?"

"To warn you. Both of you. Because I think it's after you too."

Sighing I looked at Letha.

"You need to call Roman. Please?"

She nodded, not arguing with me in the least as she walked into the hallway. Turning I locked the girl in a glare.

"You need to loose the air of betrayal around you, sweetheart. Letha might not be able to do anything to you but I will, and I won't hesitate."

The girl gave me another dead stare that I gladly matched, just as Letha walked back, and nodded at me.

A few hours later we heard Roman's car pull up and the front door open, Peter calling out for Letha. Grabbing her we walked over to the boys, both of them focusing on her.

"Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I'll explain, you get her."

Letha nodded as she moved to get Christina, the boys following close behind her, not going me a chance to explain.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Roman, she's really scared."

"Well, we're not just gonna."

"It's fine."

I glanced at Peter, who was obviously working something out.

"What?"

I sighed, gently grabbing Roman's shoulder.

"Relax, ok?"

He nodded, putting on an act for Letha and I.

* * *

Somehow it was decided that Roman would drive my SUV, with me in the passenger seat, Christina behind Roman, Peter in the middle and Letha behind me. Just as Roman reached to light a cigarette I reached over and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Baby on board, and you know I hate smoking."

He sighed, giving me a look that had me trying not to breakdown in giggles as I watched the trio in the back seat, not bothering to pay attention to the conversation. All of a sudden Peter demanded we pull over at the convent store. Sighing I watched as Roman pulled over and the two got out. After a few minutes we were getting impatient

"What's taking those two so long?"

Seeing the look Roman shot me through the glass, I sighed.

"Let's see what's wrong."

Letha nodded, watching as I walked in. Seeing the orange cord on the counter and a pissed off guy.

"What's the hold up boys? I really need that cord in the next few hours."

Roman nodded towards the cashier.

"I got it, you two leave."

He nodded, grabbing Peter as I walked over to the guy.

"I don't know what your problem with my friends are. But I really do need this cord, I just moved in to a house up the road and forgot one back in Texas. I have a cash so no one will know you helped me out."

The man looked at me for a moment.

"How do I know you are not like those two?"

"Because I was born an raised in Texas and just moved up here this week, I had never even heard of the Godfrey's until I moved here."

The man thought some more, finally he nodded and aloud me to pay for the stupid cord, thanking him I quickly left, climbing into the passenger seat and tossing the cord at Peter.

"There. Now drive."

Roman nodded with a sarcastic "Yes ma'am" Causing me to laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Smart ass."

* * *

Walking into the church I looked around, lightly grabbing Roman's hand.

"Are you sure we're safe here."

Leaning against a pillar, watching Christina caustically as she opened up to Peter while he started to prepare for something.

"You know, I kissed you once. I was right when you moved here. It was my first. I never told anybody that, not even the twins. They lost their virginities the summer before. It was all they ever talked about. I wanted the experience. You know, it's what writers do. That's why I researched how to turn."

We all stopped at that and all I could do was pray she didn't do what I think she did.

"But where do you start?"

"What do you mean turn?"

She explained how she found a website with books on turning and tracked down a bookstore owner who told her the only ways to turn was to be born one, bitten by one, or to choose to become one by drinking out of the paw print of one.

"It's like I said: experience is a writer's material. And you had so many stories, and I wanted my own, and I wanted to be as free as you. I wasn't optimistic, I mean, who thinks something like that is gonna work? I felt pretty silly."

I looked over at Roman and nodded towards Letha for him to take the hint she needed to be taken out of here, not listening to Christina as she explained how she drank from one of Peter's paw prints.

"And thin it came-the haves moon."

"Jesus Christ."

Moving quickly Roman tried to get Letha out, who only put her hand out to stop him.

"Get her out of here."

"What's going on? Roman?"

"Come on, you need to get out of here. You need to get out of here."

Turning I helped Roman keep the pregnant woman away from Peter as he moved Christina back where we could n't see her.

"Stay back, you need to let Peter do this."

"Do what? Where is he taking her?"

"Damn it Letha you need to leave."

She looked at me before trying to follow Peter only for Roman to stop her. It was tense as we waited for some sort of noise over than Peter's deep base of a voice, but we couldn't hear what he was saying. Sighing as Roman finally explained to Letha what was going on. All of a sudden we heard Christina scream and it turned into a wolfs growl, Missing Letha we ran after her as she ran to where Peter was, seeing the white wolf I cursed and helped Roman for Letha back. Watching Peter place something on his face before walking towards the wolf, causing Letha to Scream like crazy while we heard Peter screaming, Roman and I both trying our best to hold her, until we saw Peter stumble out, his face literally ripped off before he fell forward and the white wolf walked out.

"Watch her."

"Got it."

Roman moved, grabbing an ax before screaming at us to run. Grabbing Letha we ran towards the entrance only to discover it was lock.

"Damn it Roman it's locked!"

Freaking out we both started kicking at the door, desperate to get out.

**What do we think?**  
**Remember to review and the next chapter is the season finale!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys!  
It's been a fun ride but this is the last chapter until season 2!  
Enjoy!**

Listening to Letha scream as I kept her shoved behind me as I watched Roman, fear gripping my every nerve as I watched the white wolf with yellow eyes. Roman swung wildly at the wolf only for it to tackle him and rip the ax from his hands, mouthing at his throat, seeing movement I stopped as Peter appeared as his wolf, knocking the white wolf off of Peter, Roman scurrying to his feet as he placed himself in front of me and Letha, who had fallen to her knees. We watched as the two wolves fought, I started crying as the white wolf bit into Peter's neck. The white wolf faced us until it was grabbed by Shelly, who picked her up and broke her neck before setting the wolf on the floor as it changed back to Christina. Starring in shock as Roman approached Shelly. Hearing a gunshot we all screamed as another shot rang through the air before she took off running, Roman running after her. Thinking fast I ran over to Peter, petting his fur softly before the defining sound of a door opening. Watching silently as the sheriff walked in and wondered over to Christina. He glanced at Peter as I moved to show he wasn't about to move my brother before he turned, picked up Christina, and left. Hearing a whine I turned to Peter.

"Next time, you tell me what you have planned. I'm gonna leave you with Letha. You're safe. And you have a lot to talk about."

Nodding at Letha before walking outside to see a distraught Roman, sighing I touched his blood covered face.

"Hey, hey, we'll find her. Ok?"

He starred past me, sighing I hugged him, trying to give him some sort of comfort. I felt him shudder before hugging me back, his face nuzzling against my neck, I felt my neck becoming wet as he cried the rain blocking out any sound he was making.

* * *

"Peter?"

Peter poked his head into the bathroom, where I had my head resting against the toilet in complete exhaustion.

"You alright?"

I shook my head, reaching my hand out for him to help me up. Once I was back on my feet I leaned heavily against my brother as he half carried me over to the couch, catching Des' attention.

"Brit? Hon what's wrong?"

I shook my head slowly, causing her to sigh and toss a small wrapped package into my lap. Glaring at the small white wrapper while Peter sighed.

"No."

"Just to be safe."

Sighing I walked back into the bathroom, ripping into the wrapper and glaring at the white and blue stick.

"God I hope not."

After peeing on the little stick I waited the agonizing three minutes while Peter left to see Letha and pick up Roman so he could visit Des, again. Glaring at the word I never wanted to see while being a teenager.

"How's it going hon?"

"Not good."

I sighed as my cousin walked in.

"Positive?"

"Very."

She sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry hon, you have about three minutes before he arrives."

"Don't remind me, how am I supposed to tell him Des? He dosen't even notice me anymore."

"He's going to need you, you're the only thing keeping him sane."

"How? I haven't necessarily been level since…"

Des nodded as she walked over, patting my back before turning to answer the door. Sighing I stood up, taking it one painstakingly slow step at a time as I heard Peter answer his phone giving a shout telling me Letha was in labor.

"I can't tell him now."

Sighing I waited until the pair finally left, completely forgetting about me in their excitement.

"You're not going?"

"What am I supposed to do? His cousin is in labor, the timings bad."

"And when she dies?"

"I'll be there to support Peter, I just."

Sitting next to Des on the couch I sighed.

"Help me Des."

She hugged me, knowing I was lost on what to do.

"I'm sorry hon, but, I think the only way for you to get better, to be sane, is for you to get away."

"Are you saying that because of what he is?"

Des shook her head.

"It's what's best."

I nodded slowly, getting up to walk to my room, sitting at the desk I wrote Roman a letter, crying at the end as I folded it and set it in a blank envelope before packing my bags and driving to the Godfrey mansion. I looked around to make sure no one was around before sneaking in and placing the letter on his bed before sneaking out and leaving the small town that changed my life.

(Roman's POV)

Letha was gone, Peter was gone, and Brit was missing. I walked into my room in a daze. A small white envelope catching my attention. Picking it up before sitting on my bed, pulling the letter out, the pain in my chest close to unbearable as I recognized the hand writing to be Brits.

Dear Roman,

I wanted to first say that I love you with all of my being, but, I have to leave.

I know by now Peter has left. He has gone into hiding, like all gypsies do. I know you don't understand, but that's how it has to be. Just remember I will be back my Upir. Yes, Peter finally let me in on everything. I hope you remember me in the upcoming months. I will not tell you where I am going; I don't want you to follow me. I know this will do nothing for the betrayal you are surely feeling as you read this. But I swear to you Roman, I will be back. Just know that I have to disappear for awhile.

I love you so much,

Brittany

**And that's a wrap people!  
Atleast until season 2!  
I will miss all of you!**


End file.
